dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Witch
ohtsutsuki_kaguya_by_rikamello-d7x34li.jpg|The First Lunar Witch ' Tsukigami' Druids A Druid was a member of the educated, professional class among the Celtic peoples of Gaul, Britain, Ireland, and possibly elsewhere during the Iron Age. The Druid class included law-speakers, poets and doctors, among other learned professions, although the best known among the Druids were the religious leaders. Very little is known about the ancient Druids. They left no written accounts of themselves, and the only evidence are a few descriptions left by Greek, Roman, and various scattered authors and artists, as well as stories created by later medieval Irish writers. While archaeological evidence has been uncovered pertaining to the religious practices of the Iron Age people, "not one single artefact or image has been unearthed that can undoubtedly be connected with the ancient Druids." Various recurring themes emerge in a number of the Greco-Roman accounts of the Druids, including that they performed animal and even human sacrifice, believed in a form of reincarnation, and held a high position in Gaulish society. Next to nothing is known for certain about their cultic practice, except for the ritual of oak and mistletoe as described by Pliny the Elder. The earliest known reference to the Druids dates to 200 BCE, although the oldest actual description comes from the Roman military general Julius Caesar in his Commentarii de Bello Gallico (50s BCE). Later Greco-Roman writers also described the Druids, including Cicero, Tacitus and Pliny the Elder. Following the Roman invasion of Gaul, Druidism was suppressed by the Roman government under the 1st century CE emperors Tiberius and Claudius, and it had disappeared from the written record by the 2nd century. In about 750 CE the word Druid appears in a poem by Blathmac, who wrote about Jesus, saying that he was "... better than a prophet, more knowledgeable than every Druid, a king who was a bishop and a complete sage." The Druids then also appear in some of the medieval tales from Christianized Ireland like the "Táin Bó Cúailnge", where they are largely portrayed as sorcerers who opposed the coming of Christianity. In the wake of the Celtic revival during the 18th and 19th centuries, fraternal and neopagan groups were founded based on ideas about the ancient Druids, a movement known as Neo-Druidism. Many popular modern notions about Druids have no connection to the Druids of the Iron Age and are largely based on much later inventions or misconceptions. The Lunar Witch Within the purity of the elements and the order of the wilds lingers a power beyond the marvels of civilization. Furtive yet undeniable, these primal magics are guarded over by servants of philosophical balance known as druids. Allies to beasts and manipulators of nature, these often misunderstood protectors of the wild strive to shield their lands from all who would threaten them and prove the might of the wilds to those who lock themselves behind city walls. Rewarded for their devotion with incredible powers, druids gain unparalleled shape-shifting abilities, the companionship of mighty beasts, and the power to call upon nature's wrath. The mightiest temper powers akin to storms, earthquakes, and volcanoes with primeval wisdom long abandoned and forgotten by civilization. “Druid” in Gaelic means “Wise Oak”.Within the'' DOW Universe Druids act as advisors, emissaries, to the werewolf packs. The connection is unknown but as long as the wolfbloods have coexisted on earth, so have they. Power The user can utilize the nature-based magical arts of the druids, the Celtic priestly class, that were said to possess great influence over nature. Note that this power is based on popular culture view about druids, so the historical accuracy isn't the top priority. *Animal Empathy *Animal Morphing *Disaster Manipulation *Disease Generation *Divination *Dowsing *Ecological Empathy *Healing *Nature Manipulation *Plant Communication *Potion Creation *Shapeshifting *Spell Casting *Weather Manipulation *Zoolingualism Lunar Witch Order of Kasaihana City Lunar Head Witch: Luna edf8c89f70908374bdbbe80ade505b3f.jpg|Luna Tomoe_1.jpg Tomoe_Armored.jpg Tomoe_Bikini.jpg Tomoe_CBp5.jpg Tomoe_Dressing.jpg Tomoe_Forest.jpg Tomoe_Lay.jpg Luna is the current head witch of the lodge and despite her apperance. She's only 55 years old. Her mother was the first Lunar Witch ever. They were created when the Order of the Moon was founded during the early days of Kasaihana cities creation. She works kind of as a protector to the supernatural world. When things messy and needs a quick clean up. She sends her girls out to handle it. Each family within the Order of the moon has there own Lunar Witch. She however does not link herself to any of them personally. Head strong and almost arrognat. She believes that the Supernatural needs her and her kind to help them because there ' Like children lost in the dark ' and they need a strong and firm hand to guide them. Lunar High Witch: LuLu ''' Sanguine.jpg '' ''LuLu is the Lunar with to the Taju family. She's a Sea Witch, (water witch) As the name implies, sea witches are believed to be able to control many aspects of nature relating to water, most commonly an ocean or sea. They specialize in water based magic and worship Sea Gods & Goddesses. However, in more modern times, sea witches can also practice witchcraft on or near any source of water: lakes, rivers, bathtubs, or even simply a bowl of salt water. Sea witches use witchcraft related to the moon, tides, and the weather, and are believed to have complete control over the seas. In some folklore, sea witches are described as phantoms or ghosts who have the power to control the fates of ships their passengers. Sea witches often improvise on what they have, rather than making purchases from a store or from another person. Common tools include clam, scallop, or oyster shells in place of bowls or cauldrons. They are beachcombers and collect items including seaweed, fishing net, shells, sea grass, driftwood, pieces of sea glass, and even sand. Driftwood was used as walking sticks and charged as wands. Sea Witch works with what is termed ‘grey magic’ to maintain a balance of light and dark – most are solitary. It's rumored that she has sexual relations with the Alpha she governs over. ''Lunar Witch: Lucretia '' '' ce539285e93cd9cee9349a2d9f946758.jpg '' ''Lunar Witch: Lucinda '' 292615_v0_600x.jpg 515b810aa120eca210bfd135999e885d.jpg cd93fcb7df811d4b36800f2659b5ae7b_480.jpg Isuke_2.jpg Isuke_Inukai.jpg p1od4h4l.jpg superthumb.png Tumblr_inline_n54ixiFcTS1rjafz2.jpg Lucinda is the Lunar Witch whose powers are mostly tied to the forces of Shamanism. A being who acts as an intermediary between our world and the spirit world. Shamans believe that unseen spirits permeate the world around us, act upon us, and govern our fates. They act on behalf of the community conducting ceremonial rituals, healing the people, and helping to guide others on the shamanic path. A shaman’s life belongs to the village and it is their responsibility to ensure the well being of the family, the community and all of creation. Shamanism is an ancient healing tradition and moreover, a way of life. It is a way to connect with nature and all of creation. Their practices tap into the power Mother Earth has to offer and the ancient indigenous teachings are derived from the simplistic truths of nature. Their goal being to create internal and external harmony with all creation. In remote locations where tribal culture is still the way of life, shamans continue to hold the positions of counselor, healer, spiritual guide. Shamanism is the path of immediate and direct personal contact with Spirit, deeply intuitive, and not subject to definition, censorship, or judgement by others. It does not have attached dogma and hierarchies etc. of modern day organized religion. All shamans must undergo an intense apprenticeship, learning the timeworn practices of their vocation. Despite her cryptic and sadistic looking nature Lucinda in truth has a very down to Earth personality with heart made of gold to empower these traits. However the Alpha she is destined to serve hasn't be discovered or found.....yet. ( <---- this is here until a family has been chosen ) '''''Lunar Witch: Lucy '' 417e8e53360ff8e1b601de92a180d9b3.jpg '' '' b9956ee3af3c465e5bc063ef7754880f.jpg 99cb1849ca7e64bf5bacb60729c9d191.jpg 85a419c81939adb02464452629d28eb4.jpg 4daf80d2dcc69d9fcb7f27d7e596e348.jpg 9360fa208fb7c26f70634e61e69384df.jpg 5f16a2fecd4d13d9f725486c1e67ea7f.jpg 1f1f09f643fffe80dd81a6ca0fac722e.jpg aa5d2436e83df31e2b5016e17f8dab47.jpg 6b0d516c97105d59496656f1981961a1.jpg e1d8a35ab6da0bc7ef8d33e3cc391e91.jpg 67a98eb8d46b76255892cb1ecd8a9221.jpg c16f33b58c6ab8b2f9aa3400c3ad95dd.jpg '' Lucy is the Lunar Witch of the Taju family. Brought about to protect them and fufill what they may or may not need, as a healer, a counselor, and a supernatural consultant. Lucy has been around for many years, and goen through the various members (males) of the Taju family, opting to give them her special ability which lies in the form of contracts. Depending on the phase of the moon, Lucy can enact certain conditional contracts with wolfbloods which involve said wolfblood giving up one thing in order to obtain another. This could range from power, wealth, even ability and social standing. However this ability while gradious is completly conditional. If on a new or small cresent moon, she could only do this for such trivial things like a temporary boost or something not very long lasting. On the full moon she can give things near immortality or invicibility but at the high cost of ones life, or even servitude. She is a sneaky and mischieveious one, who is more so interested in what she can take from people rather than what she can give. She often reads between the lines and makes very faulty agreements and contracts with people only to exploit them later. Armed with her assorted weaponry and lunar equipment these deals never have take backs. Being a supernatural expert has it's perks when it comes to dealing with them on a regular, though she is often only ever seen with this ability or it's willingness to the Taju family. Outsiders cost extra, though she will not turn away a wolfblood in need. Her powers are vast, spannig to manipulating her hair and lunar essence being so powerful she bonded a very powerful spirit to her body enabling her to use it's abilities at whim, again depending on the phase of the moon. Traditional Witch – The witches who take the journey of traditional witchcraft, are interested in the old ways (pre-Christian), and are followers of history and the arts, building a foundation for their craft. Usually the craft is passed down generation after generation within family units. These witches are less inclined to participate in the worship of Goddess or Gods, preferring to work predominantly with the Spirit world and will often call on their ancestors or land spirits for strength. They work with moon cycles, planetary symbols and cycles, rune symbols, herbs and their chemical uses, the land and ancestors are very important to a Traditional witch. Traditional witches are drawn towards both the dark and the light, performing banishing and repelling spells. They do not to follow the threefold law or the Wiccan Rede, (just to be clear traditional witchcraft is not Wicca) but careful consideration and responsibility is taken when performing any magic whether it’s healing, hex, curse or banishing spells. They perform Shamanic journeying by inducing trance that involves drumming, rattling, heavy dancing, rocking, entheogens, meditation, flying ointments, and more. Hedge-riding is a practice that involves travelling to the spirit world through the use of trance work and other various techniques to alter the conscious mind (including entheogens, which are herbs and other substances used to induce trance) which allows the spirit to leave the body. Animism is a part of Traditional Witchcraft because they believe everything on this earth has a spirit or soul. They believe in an Upper World, Middle World and Under World. Under – those who’ve died, awaiting reincarnation or choosing not to pass on or can’t ascend. Middle – the here and now. Upper – spirits/souls who have ascended and no longer need a body as they can survive without the recharging of the spirit/soul that life is, or were never bond to a physical form/body to begin with. Category:Fantasy Category:Generation 1 Category:Wolfblood Category:Dark Moon